Las Aventuras de Cupido
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Cupido suspiró frustrado. Nunca, en sus eones de existencia, alguien le había dado tanto guerra. Su carta de presentación estaba impecable. Pero Brick Him, de verdad estaba dándole grandes dolores de cabeza. ¡Pero él era cupido, el dios del amor! ¡Dejaría que Zeus lo enterrara en las profundidades del tártaro si no lograba clavarle una flecha de amor! ¡Como que se llamaba Cupido!


**Disclaimer: PowerPuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

**Las Aventuras de Cupido**

* * *

Dedicado a **breathingforsomething, **por que en Febrero fue su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple súper atrasado! ¡Esta autora te quiere aunque sea un desastre!

* * *

_-Muy bien, está a solo dos metros. Esta vez no fallaré el tiro. –_Se dijo el pequeño angelito, tensando su arco dorado, reluciente como el oro.

El pequeño querubín estaba ubicado arriba de uno de los arboles de la escuela, mirando como el chico pelirrojo se confabulaba con sus hermanos para gastarle una broma pesada a las tres chicas frente a ellos: las PowerPuff Girls.

Rió la ver como se frustraba al ver que sus hermanos no parecían tan animados de hacerles jugarretas a las tres chicas.

_-Pues claro. –_Pensó. –_Ya les he dado con mi flecha._

Recordó con agotamiento, como había batallado para darles a ese par de críos con una flecha dorada. Él primero fue Boomer. La primera vez que le dio con una flecha se había sentido tan feliz de que después de cincuenta tiros, pudiera acertar perfectamente, pero al parecer, las flechas que usaba para humanos eran demasiado débiles para un supervillano.

El condenado rubio lo había hecho hacer flechas más reforzadas para hacer que surtiera efecto.

Y un millón de tiros más, por fin, una perfecta flecha había caído sobre él.

El moreno de los tres hermanos, había sido también un caso muy difícil. Había sido demasiado escurridizo. No sabía cuantas flechas había gastado con ese chico hasta que por fin una pudo darle.

Con las tres chicas no había sido tan difícil, había utilizado solo la mitad de las que usó con el trío de varones.

Pero ahora, el único que faltaba, era el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys, Brick. El más duro y rudo de los tres. Era un completo desafío para él. Llevaba cinco años ¡Cinco malditos años intentando juntar a ese trío de villanos con las tres superheroínas de la ciudad sin ningún maldito efecto!

Todo había comenzado cuando Zeus, vio que esos tres diablillos no hacían más que darle lata a los mortales, y sobre todo a esas pobres heroínas de la ciudad, que intentaban por todos los medios detenerlos.

Ya suficiente tenían las pobres con tener a todos los mounstros que escapaban del inframundo y enviarlos de vuelta –claro ellas y los mortales no sabían eso, creían que venían de la "isla de los mounstros" como en su ignorancia los mortales la habían bautizado. – como para lidiar con esos tres. Zeus sabía que la única manera de detenerlos era que se hicieran buenos, pero Hades los tenía bien agarrados.

Y Afrodita, la diosa del amor, sabía que el amor lo podía todo. Y el la apoyaba.

Cuando Zeus se enteró de su idea, ¡uf! ¡Casi los destierra del Olimpo y los manda con Hades al inframundo a vivir una eternidad sirviéndole carne de drakón* a las almas en pena del río Estigio!

Pero su madre Afrodita había dictado que ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, habían sido creados a imagen y semejanza, y así debían ser las cosas. Así que él solo seguía órdenes de su madre, y diosa más grande del amor.

Ahora, para demostrarle a Zeus su punto, solo le faltaba el pelirrojo niño con ojos rojos. Y estaba tan cerca. ¡Hacía tres años que había clavado la flecha en las tres chicas! ¡No podía fallar por un escurridizo chico testarudo!

Se preparó. Tensó.

Apuntó…

Disparó…

Pero Brick se movió, y la flecha, reluciente y brillante, como tantas otras veces, salió volando lejos del objetivo.

Gruñó. Estúpidos superpoderosos y su sexto sentido.

Aun cuando las flechas del amor no era visibles para los mortales, las personas dotadas con bendiciones de los dioses –poderes. – podían sentirlas, confundiéndolas con objetos de la naturaleza o ataques del bando contrario que nunca llegaban, y entonces, se apartaban y duraban días paranoicos al no encontrar motivo alguno para su alarma.

Cupido suspiró frustrado al ver que la ultima flecha había sido desperdiciada de nuevo, y que el pelirrojo idiota corría tras la ojirosa para gastarle una broma pesada, aunque esta al parecer, intentaba mostrarse firme de tenerlo tan cerca de ella y no avergonzarse y sonrosarse, lo que cada vez le salía peor.

Recogió la flecha que por suerte, había quedado atascada en la rama de un árbol. Por suerte, está vez no había caído en otra persona. Las pobres hermanas Utonium ya tenían bastantes admiradores.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, como ya he dicho, este fic esta dedicado a **Breathingforsomething**, que ya se que tu cumple fue hace mil años, pero no había tenido tiempo de darte algo x(, hasta ahora. Espero que te haya gustado, aunque fue chiquito._

_En fin, sé que da para más capítulos, pero aun no sé si lo haré, a menos que me lo pidan x). Y sé que normalmente escribo en el fandom de PPGZ, pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribir de la otra versión, la de nuestra infancia T.T y ya sé, a lo mejor se vio medio loco meter a cupido y a Zeus, pero me pareció gracioso, y entérense que a esta loca le gusta ese rollo de la cultura griega, en fin._

_*los Drakones son los antecesores de los dragones, una especie más arcaica. Con los años evolucionaron a dragones. _

_Y algo más, ¡Me estoy esforzando por terminar en esta semana el capi 24 de Demashitaa: No Hai! Estoy casi terminandolo, de verdad espero lograrlo._

_No sé si olvido decirles algo... creo que no. Más que gracias por sus reviews, se que ya no he estado respondiendolos como antes, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo._

_¡Los quiero!_

_Miss Nutella._


End file.
